


The Sweet Shoppe & Bakery

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Dangerous Pink [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bakery, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Niki and her mother run a store in Port the live music outside their door is a nice, fortunate touch.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Dangerous Pink [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Sweet Shoppe & Bakery

On the corner between the Sweet Shoppe & Bakery and the market stalls, in view of the docks, is where a particular musician calls home. Well it’s not home. He doesn’t live an the streets. But he’s seemingly always at the corner playing music for passersby, hoping for some coin.

There is a lovely lady who owns the Shoppe. She always leaves the door open.  
“To entice costumers.”  
“To keep the airflow. I like the breeze,” she says.  
But really it’s so that she can hear the music just outside her door.

She has a daughter that works with her. The girl also happens to be with the dance company in Port.

* * *

He has a guitar, which he plays in time to his voice.

He writes his own songs. He sings his own songs. And he’s learning some bigger favourties.

He’s around during the day, while people are milling about. Providing background sound to their days.

The corner always feels empty when he’s got other stuff to do.

* * *

The baker’s daughter. The dancer, would sit outside on the step during down time. She’d watch him play while she did her schoolwork. Occasionally she’d put down her paper and do an improve routine. The two of them in their own little word.

Sometimes he’d have fun with it as well, playing who knows what as he jumps from chord to chord. Singing random strings of words that come to mind.

She gives him a few coins every day. She can’t in good conscience take it as free entertainment. She knows that he needs money to live, just as she does.

She even get’s him a couple gigs here and there when the dance company needs a live guitarist.

Sometimes she sees a pink haired teen leaning against a couple crates. Listening as well.

She’d heard whispers of him. How he goes to the fencing club on weekends. How he’s really good.

She’s never seen him in action. She’s too busy helping her mother close up shop. She’s too busy with schoolwork. She’s too busy trying to get into higher education. She’s too busy practicing choreo. But he seemed like a cool dude.


End file.
